prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Risa Bettou
|Bettou Risa}} is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' and one of 1016 girls in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy. She is the love interest of Reiji Andou, commonly refered to as Andre. Risa is the the Vice-President of the official Student Council. Appearance Risa is short and slim with a small bust, and also has blue eyes and hair in a boycut. She has thin eyebrows (and sometimes shaves them) and thin lips that give her a hawkish and tough appearance. Risa is usually seen wearing the standard female school uniform, and wears a embellished prison guard uniform while on guard duty. She is always seen wielding a shinai (a wooden kendo-style sword), and can replace it with any long hard object from the environment if need be (such as a metal pipe). Personality Risa is a confident and kind character who is willing to diligently work to please Andre through his masochist tendencies, by becoming a dominatrix. She has a strong crush on Andre which develops throughout the manga. Risa uses her shinai with great proficiency, and is highly loyal to School Council President Kate Takenomiya to the point of ruthlessness. Though she can be cold at heart when efficiency in completing orders is needed, Andre believes she is kind at heart inside her tough exterior, if a little to kind for her Dom efforts to be successful. Andre's admiration for the Vice-President's brutal punishment and large breast size is a cause of jealousy for her. Plot Risa is introduced as the Vice-President of the official Student Council when the USC are jailed by them for physically abusing the boys and violating the School Code in their attempts at framing them, after being placed in dorm arrest by Principal Kurihara. Risa is assigned to the position of guard duty overseeing the female prisoners on a day-to-day basis, and treats them cruelly during their detention. When she mistreats Mari and forces her to do heavy labour with Meiko, the other USC members try to physically defend her but Risa repulses all physical attacks from Hana or Meiko with her shinai. Though Meiko manages to disarm her, Kate appears and insults her until Mari pleads for her sentence not to be extended for resistance. She is part of the scheme to make Meiko's personality regress by framing Meiko for burning a tree with a crowlings' nest and later arresting Kiyoshi when he is caught for trespassing and attempting to collect evidence of the plan in the ASC office. After they begin helping the ASC with manual labour, Gakuto and Andre are assigned guard duty over the USC senior members. Andre gives her a book on capitalist economics by Friedman after branding his masochism towards Meiko as "Andrenomics". Risa tries to engage in Andre's masochism by trying many times to punish Andre like Meiko did, but fails. She tries to uses Meiko to 'calm' him but this attempt fail after Andre realizes the USC Vice-President is still not herself. After convincing Andre that Meiko's old personality is lost, she tames Andre by tying him 5 hours without water after trapping him by impersonating the USC Vice-President and he becomes her "submissive". During her watch of Kiyoshi in a attempt to prevent Mari escape, she is distracted many times by his crotch, his urine and even his genitals though she manages to overcome this after a meeting with Andre. She is 'defeated' by the boys when she manages to break into their chamber, thinking they were helping Mari to escape. Risa uses him then as her 'mount' for the Great All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle on the day of the School Festival, taunting the USC before the beginning of the event by showing her coordination with Andre. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Lisbeth Salander from the American version of ''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' Gallery Volume 12.jpg Volume 16.jpg tumblr_n1s4vmTgfx1qbb2p5o1_1280.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females